Black Crow Company
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the BCC and one of their top agents in hunting the escaped and bringing in the dammed. He hates his job and hates who he is and he hates his family but he can't run away, no matter what. He is assigned to be partners with one of their top expirements from Project Demon. But this one is different from the others. He's the one who's going to get Ciel to run.
1. Introduction

**I know I haven't finished my other stories, but this one has been stuck in my Docs Manager for a while.**

**Hope you guys like how it is so far! **

**Please leave a review!**

Everyday, I work hard to capture escaped experiments, no...that word doesn't describe them well enough. Prisoners, it would be even worse to call them that. Some have been here their whole lives, never have seen the light of day or the shining moon of the night.

They are forced to become 'special'. To become the ultimate human beings. Our top working project is 'Project Demon'. We turn humans into super humans, but it's painful and disgusting and it takes months, sometimes even years to create the perfect human.

I can't count how many lives I have seen being taken by these painful procedures. I have sinned against God, by others who wants to be God. They twist the human DNA, turning into something disturbing and disgusting. Anyone who has ever found out about us, is transformed into one of them.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, Founders and Makers of the 'BCC' also known as 'Black Crow Company' . The cover name for this terrible thing is the 'Funton Company'. I was born, simply to be a heir, nothing more or less. I work on the Funton Company part itself, creating simply toys and play things for children while my parents work on the real terrible thing.

I'm one of the best in the company, the best in hand to hand combat and second best in shooting. I bring in humans, normal everyday people that you see on the street, some with family, children and relatives who wonder where they have gone. In the end the whole family disappears and their wiped clean off the phonebook and everywhere.

I'm a killer and I'm disgusted by it. I'd turn myself in if it weren't approved by the FBI and I would be sent right back here, either to continue my work or become one of those _things._

I've seen some workers go mad here. The one who was the best, who earned 'Worker of the Year' was a guy called 'The Undertaker' because he had wiped nearly hundred of people straight off the planet, dragging them into this hell. He went mad and though he did, he's still one of the best.

I've taken children out of orphanages, off the streets, from their homes, and watched them grow and become one of the things my parents dare call the _future._

The ones who weren't turned yet are kept in clean, sanitized cages, with their families or all alone if they didn't have one. The ones who were turned are kept in equally clean, sanitized cells, like for prisoners. That is, until they are so disgusted with what they've become, they either go mad with grief or kill themselves.

Some are lucky. Some not so lucky. The best project you can be in, if you were captured, is 'Project Demon'. They are for the military, mainly. They remain normal, their bodies the same, but their DNA changes. They have super speed, super strength, and are able to anything, even kill millions of people at one time. If you don't fight the change, you get the best cell, some even get the ones that look like bedrooms.

If you're the best, you get the best, that's how it works.

So far, Project Demon is a success but it will fail. I know it. Because those once humans will eventually find out about how to break free. And I know there will be war.

I am Ciel Phantomhive, the bringer of death and madness and second in line to being the best. Heir to the Black Crow Company, CEO of the Funton Company and a Murderer.

And this is my story of how I met a 'Demon' and let him go.

**Author's note: I know it's short but it's just an introduction. I hope you guys like it so far! Leave a review please!**

**Love you guys!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_  
**


	2. The Demon

**YES I FINISHED! TOOK ME TOO LONG!**

**Leave a review please! It makes me feel better about me doing this deadline thing!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

It was a normal cloudy Monday afternoon. It looked like the clouds would burst at any moment with the cold windy rain of the place I called 'Home'.

Today was the dreaded day that I was going to be assigned to work with a being from 'Project Demon'. I do special missions such as caputuring the escaped, breaking and entering into homes to bring human beings to turn into monsters or breaking and entering into other company buildings to destroy any evidence of what we do.

My last mission had left me with a broken arm because the building exploded before I could get out and I fell on a car on my arm. I was glad to have a few months off to let it heal but now I was forced, really, to come back to this hell hole.

When an agent or a worker has done a certain amount of missions or have been here for long enough, they are assigned to a being from Project Demon to protect their best agents and to see how well the beings are in the outside world.. I've worked here for my whole life, and because of that, my parents made this one especially for me.

I was in the shoot range, practicing with Mey-Rin , a close friend of mine who was the best sniper on the staff, shooting a pistol when I heard the intercom go off.

"Ciel Phantomhive, come to the front office. Ciel Phantomhive, come to the front office. " I sighed, pulling out my earplugs and handed the gun and the earplugs to Mey-Rin who gave me a nervous smile as I passed her.

I walked into the elevator, pressing the top floor button. There was thirty-two floors, all having a specific purpose. The bottom four floors, not including the basements, is where the prisoners and experiments were kept.

First floor were full-blooded humans, in cells like they were prisoners for a crime. The whole floor down there was white and cleaned hourly, not wanting to spread any deadly diseases. I go down there to help calm some families down. Everyone trusted me because I was nothing but a child.

But I was much more than I seemed to, I was nothing that they would want to see, if they knew what I did. I was the one who usually brought them there, though unconscious most of the time so they don't recognize me.

Second floor were the experiments, the floor separated by wings which is used for different versions of experiments. The rooms weren't white but it was clean and the experiments were well fed and taken cared of better but it wasn't like living a life. Most of them were crying with pain because some may have extra limps or a limp that doesn't even belong to a human being. I avoided that floor as often as I could, only going in to drop off the runaways.

The third floor was off-limits for me, unless I had to drop off a crazy, which wasn't very often. The Undertaker was working down there. Despite his mad state, everyone respected him to an extent. The floor is separated into two wings. The ring wing for the ones who've gone mad. The left-wing is for the sick and on the verge of dying. I don't know what exactly goes on down there but I often seen people coming out with body bags.

The fourth floor was the special floor. The whole floor was for Project Demon. There are two wings, the girls on the left, the men on the right. The cells are more like bedrooms, depending on how well the people act. The better you, the better room you get. They brainwash those people so they won't attack or try to break out. Barely even once a year has there ever been a runaway from there.

The basement is just for vehicles, nothing special expect a fully armed and loaded tank down there. And I was how to use it.

Finally, I made it to the top floor. I stepped through the sliding doors, down a long hallway, passing many, many armed men in bulletproof vests.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Phantomhive. " They said in union as they bowed to me. I wanted to roll my eyes at them but I held it back.

"Afternoon, gentlemen. " I said calmly, my hands folded nicely and neatly behind my back, my dead blue eyes staring straight forward, towards the end of the long corridor when the large oak door rested.

I made it to the dark oak door and knocked on it six times.

"Come in!" My Mother's voice chimed in from the inside the room. I slowly turned the shiny brass doorknob, careful not to make too much noise. I pushed the door open gently, till I was all the way inside the room. I shut the door behind me, giving a silent sigh through my nose as I heard the small '_click' _of the door as it fitted into place.

I glanced up from under my dark blue bangs towards the other end of the brightly lighted room. My Mother stood behind my Father in her favorite light pink dress that cuts off above the knees and she had light pink leather boots going to the mid-point on her knees. Her blond hair was free and flowing behind her and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness at me.

My Father sat in a dark brown ,almost black, leather spin chair in front of her, wearing a dark brown suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a dark red tie around his neck. His hair was the same color as mine, if not darker and he had deep, intimating brown eyes and a mole under his left eye.

My parents were known as 'Beautiful People'. The perfect people, with perfect jobs, perfect wealth and most of all a perfect son.

My parents smiled at me as I entered the large office area where they hung in command. My Father's elbows were resting on the overly large desk in front of him, his hand cupping his chin, and my Mother's hands were resting on my Father's chair, one on the head of the seat, the other on the armrest, telling anyone who entered 'The one sitting in this chair is mine, so back off'. They were proud of me, proud of what I've done and who I am. Proud of Ciel Phantomhive.

It made me sick to my stomach to even look at their smiling, proud faces that were always directed at me.

There were two large dark brown leather chairs in front of my Father's desk. I had to sit on the right or the left. I would sit and wait. Wait for whatever Hell's punishment was.

"Have a seat, Ciel." Father spoke, as if speaking to one of his workers who he was about to give a promotion to one of his workers. I suppose it was exactly what was happening

"Yes, sir." I spoke in my normal monotone voice. I walked over slowly, as if I were a prisoner, going to my execution. I didn't want an experiment, no, a living person, as a pet from Project Demon. Everything was sick and wrong and I knew it.

I hated my parents. And they didn't care. I couldn't do a damn thing about it anyway. The FBI, CSI, and the government already approved of this, and they don't care as long as it benefits the military.

I sat down on the right chair, wanting to stay away from the woman I called 'Mother', who allowed this to happened. She was kind, loving, and caring. Why couldn't she be as such towards the kids of this place, the ones who are ripped apart and stuck onto one another?

Maybe it was my Father's fault. He must've corruptted her when he married her. I almost wished this was my exectution so I wouldn't have to remember what I do every day of my life since I could walk and talk and go to the bathroom by myself.

"He'll be here shortly." My father spoke as if he was saying he had any trace of humanity left. What a joke.

"After years of training him, perfecting him, and making sure he won't break, he's ready for you, Ciel, my perfect son." My father continued. My face scrunched up a bit.

Don't call me 'Perfect Son'. Don't even bother.

_Ding!_

"Ah, Dr. Jackson finally brought him up." It had been the elevator, to let Father know someone was on the floor.

The door was knocked on six times.

I turned my head to the left, looking over my shoulder from under my thick, dark blue bangs. I really should get a hair cut.

"Come in." My father spoke as he were a judge, signlaing the exectution. My brain swarmed with ideas. The palms of my hands were sweating. Would the once man be tough and buff like the others? Or small and cute like the children?

The doorknob turned and I held my breath.

I saw them.

Those eyes. Their red wine hue, dying of spirit but full of wisdom still. My heart clenched in my chest, then jumped into my throat. I swallowed the lump slowly, meeting my new 'Demon' as my Father would put it.

His eyes met mine and I saw the spark of life still there. His hair was blacker then anything I have seen, cut in different lengths, the longer in front of his pale face, almost blocking his eyes.

Our eyes connected for a few moments. He was tall, lean and only slightly well muscled. He wore a clean white dress shirt and black suspenders and a black vest over the straps. Around his neck, a black collar, like he was a dog and a black silk tie under it. He was so much taller then I thought was possible, at least three inches taller then my father which was a bit alarming.

The man stared at me with almost eyes of sadness, just standing in the doorway. He was pushed in, almost thrown to the floor, by another man. The other man was short, only about four inches above my height and he was old.

He looked like one of those cranky old men on TV that waved their canes at kids walking by their house, screaming at them to get off their property.

He pushed the taller man into the room and had to reach up, nearly on his tip toes to put his hand on the tall 'Demon's' shoulder, signaling him to walk with him. The man obeyed, his eyes on the floor. I wanted him to look at me again. I knew I did, but I would never say that aloud.

His skin was so pale, almost like ice. I wondered silently to myself; was his skin cold as ice or would it be warm like a humans? Would it be hotter than anyone could think of? I kept these questions to myself, pressing my lips in a thin line.

His jaw was pointed and straight. I could tell he was relaxed, but also cautious. His eyes would dart out from under his bangs to look around the room for only a moment. He kept his head down, like he was a dog and he was being punished. I felt another twinge on my heart strings.

"Ciel..." My Father began slowly, speaking to me as if I were in trouble and I was five years old and he didn't want to scare me off.

I wanted to speak, I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. But a Phantomhive would never do that. Especially the heir of the company. My cold blue eyes darted towards my Father.

"Dr. Jackson, would you please introduce him to my son and explain to him the things of how to deal with him." He spoke as if I were not even there, or he was the principal of a school and I was a new student who got in trouble and I had to have to rules explained to me.

"Y-yes, of course, Lord Phantomhive."

They addressed my father as 'Lord' and me as 'Mr.' I was disgusted by it but I could never object to it.

"Mr. Phantomhive, this is Demon 666, your own personal guard and shield. He is loyaler than a dog and is fully trained to take care of you and protect you by any means nescarry." Dr. Jackson explained, looking at a clipboard in his hands.

"You called him Demon 666?" I asked, almost with amusement but I wasn't amused by this.

"Yes sir. It's his number. It's tattooed on his shoulder as well." Dr. Jackson answered me, almost nervous that I had spoke.

"Hmph." I said, thinking.

"He is able to cook, clean, and wash clothes the best ways and fastest. He won't die easily and it's even harder to injure him. Demon 666 will be your full guardian and protector. His hearing is past even dog's cablilities and beyond that. He can spot things as small and invisible as a thumb print and his special weapon is silverware."

"Silverware?" I asked, a hint of amusement actually coming into my voice. Demon 666 looked up at me, his eyes dark but there was no malice in them.

"Yes, but he can shoot guns and other fire arms better than any human. He's the fastest 'Demon' on Floor Four and the best of the best. He's highly eductated in all fields of everything. Made expertly just for you, Mr. Phantomhive."

"I see." I said, my eyes meeting his and we stared at each other, neither one backing down.

"What do you think of Demon 666, Ciel? We made him as perfect as you are." My Mother said, smiling brightly, almost mocking me. I would've glared at her with an icy look but I was still staring him down.

A name popped into my head. It was a good name. I would never stoop that low in calling a human being a number or any creature for that matter.

"Sebastian." The man almost perked up, like a dog to a whistle when I said that name.

"E-Excuse me, Ciel?" My Father asked, sitting up.

"Sebastian...Michaelis, that will be his name. I can't go around yelling 'Demon 666' now can I?" I said, my eyes breaking contact with the man, going to my father.

"That's my boy! Thinking of the company!" My Father said. I almost winced and wanted to throw up at those horried words.

"Alright then!" My Mother said, clapping her hands together but gently so she wouldn't chip her recently painted nails.

"Ciel, why don't you show 'Sebastian' around a bit? Tell him a few things that he'll need to know. And also, we already setted up a room for him at your house!"

My eyes widen and my nostrils flared but I took a deep breath. I lived in a house that was a few miles from the Company HQ. My parents made me move out when I was ten, moving me closer to the Company. But when I turn eighteen, I'll be allowed back into the main house. I'm not all alone though. I live with my friend Bard, who also works here, luckily. He cooks all the meals and I do a few chores around it.

We carpool with Mey-Rin and her 'Demon', which she named 'Finnian' or Finny. He's already been unbroken by her and her jovial attitude, anyway.

"F-Very well." I said, stopping myself from saying 'Fine.' like a teenager forced to do chores. I'm an adult. Not a child, anymore. I stood up slowly, my arms by my side.

"He will only obey you, Ciel." My Father said, almost like it was a death sentence. I walked forward, towards the man. He didn't look at me. I poked him forehead, making him look up. I put pressure on the finger, making him stand straighter, his head up to get a better look at his face.

"Stand up straight. I can't get a good look at you." I said, like a mother to a child. He stared at me, his old wine red eyes slightly wide. His hands were behind his back, like they were tied together.

"Your name is Sebastian Michaelis from now on." I said, offical in body and tone, or as much as I could muster at the moment. He blinked, almost curiously down at me. I frowned a bit, my forehead creasing.

"Can he speak?" I asked Dr. Jackson, who jumped at my question, almost dropping the clipboard he was holding. He fixed his wire glasses on his nose and looked down at the clipboard.

"Y-Yes, sir. He is fluent in French also." I frowned, not understanding why he was fluent in French but then again, so was I. Maybe that was why.

"Does he know who I am?" I asked, my eyes showing difiance towards the man before me.

"No, sir. He only knows that he's suppose to serve one with your voice and face." Dr. Jackson said. I mulled over it for a moment.

"Alright then." I said, not pressing it any further.

"Well, Ciel? Are you going to show him around?" I sighed a bit as my mother's probbing.

"Of course. Let's go, Michaelis." I said, grabbing the man by his tie and began tugging it towards the door. He followed me, not saying a word in protest.

I turned the brass door knob with my free hand and before I stepped out of the room, I turned to my parents and Dr. Jackson one more time.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." I said, before I dragged Sebastian out of the room and shutting the door behind us. The guards looked at us with slight wide eyes.

"Everything..alright, Mr. Phantomhive?" A guard asked me. My cold blue eyes glared up at him, causing him to flinch. Only the Phantomhives can strike fear into the hearts of the cold and heartless.

"Just _dandy._ Stop dragging your feet, Michaelis." I growled out, my eyes flaring darkly. I jerked the tie I was holding a bit, making Sebastian almost stubble onto the ground but he still kept up with my fast walking pace towards the elevator. I pushed him inside the metal death trap and pressed the button for the first floor._  
_

As the doors shut, I covered my face with my hands.

"God fucking little dumb ass cold-hearted bastards." I swore quietly. Sebastian just stood beside me quietly. I turned my head towards him, half my face in my hands still.

"Okay, calm down Phantomhive. That could've gone worse. I could've shot my Father." I mumbled to myself. "Alright!" I clapped my hands together. I turned and faced Sebastian who looked straight forward at the door.

"Oi, face me, Michaelis." I said, grabbing his tie, spinning him towards me. His eyes widen but he was relaxed still.

"Okay, listen closely, cause I don't repeat anything expect insults and pranks and that's only on occasion." I said, looking at him directly in the eyes, my hand tightening its grip on his tie.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, the two adults you met or have already met up there. I am the heir to the Black Crow Company and CEO of the Funton Company." I said quickly.

"You." I pointed at him with my free hand. "are not my dog, my slave, my servant, or my bloody butler. The only thing you can be to me is a guardian and a roommate and I suppose a partner in work wise."

"You are allowed to question things and ask questions when its nesccarry and when I am able to answer. You can speak whenever you feel free to but wait until the other person stops talking. Understand?"

Sebastian nodded quickly, his eyes a bit wide with my bluntness.

"You are to make sure that I don't get myself killed, nothing more or less. " I said. "But I don't want to have to deal with someone who will act stupid and get us both killed."

"And you _are _allowed to ask questions." I said again to see if he was listening.

"..." Sebastian opened his mouth but shut it again.

"Well? Got anything to say?" I asked.

"...You said you don't repeat things." My body stiffened at his voice. It was calm and smooth, like honey or melted chocolate or even like silk. It was deep and calming like the sound of a beach at night. It reminded me of a violin playing a sad tone and that it would never stop playing.

"Good, you were listening." I said, freeing his tie from my tight grasp.

"There are many rules here. One thing that you must always remember if you want to survive here and I bet you know what I'm going to say." I said, turning forward.

He stared at me questioningly.

"To get the best, you have to be the best." I said. His eyes widen a bit but he nodded.

"You're quiet one, aren't you?" I questioned. He nodded again.

"Good, I like quiet people." I said as the elevator made a loud _ding! _to signal our arrival.

"We will do a few floors before we go home. I'm not going to bloody show you everything because it will take so long and I don't want to waste my day off on it. Half the rooms around here, I don't even go to." I said.

"Anyway..." I sighed as the door slide open loudly. I opened my mouth, speaking loud enough so he would hear me over the noise of the first floor, but still sounded official.

"Welcome to Black Crow Company, Sebastian Michaelis."

**Authro's Note: introducing Sebastian on the second chapter. Also telling a bit of Black Crow company and how Ciel feels. This story might actually turn out pretty decent if I do it right!**

**GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS!**

**Don't forget to check out my twitter!**

** SakuraTannaTak**

**Leave a review!**

_**See ya later, Alligator!**_


	3. Pretty much a Rant but very important!

**All right...I'm so going to regret this but...I'm going to put off Just My Good Luck for a _looonggg _time. I have nothing to write for it and nothing to show for it. I'm sorry but I'm mostly focused on Sims 3, Firefly and another story that I'm writing including the sequel to If the Ring Fits.  COME ON GUYS, A FEW MORE REVIEWS! SHOW ME YOU WANT THE SEQUEL!**

**Also, about the prequel. I did some thinking and I'm not real sure if I should do it, especially with the way it's playing out in my head. It might end in an M rating if I write it. X( And I don't want my account to get blocked or whatever and I don't want to lose my readers.**

**I might write it but give a big fat warning before I post anything rated M. I'll need you guys to tell me.**

**Also, I'm on Summer Break (fuck yeah!) and I'm going to the beach on Thursday. If you guys really want me to finish Just My Good Luck, send me something you guys might enjoy seeing in the story! Because I'm bone dry in that story and I'm a freaking waterfall with the sequel to If the Ring Fits.**

**I'm sorry if I disappointed most of you or even some of you, but I'm dead in that story. I have a crazy stalking bitch, I have the annoying siblings, mother's been murdered, Ciel's almost at a breaking point and I have no fucking idea what to do with Sebastian.**

**Some of you suggest I make him talk more. What the Hell am I suppose to make him say?! "Oh, Ciel. I'm sorry. Let's just cuddle on the couch till you stop crying, okay?" NAH! WRONG! Everything I write down for him is BULLSHIT!  
**

**Sebastian: ...Excuse me?**

**Okay dude. You're an awesome, badass, knife throwing, demonic butler. I'm suppose to get you as close as possible TO that. And for that to happen, I gotta make you sound like a badass. **

**Ciel: What about me?**

**You're suppose to be some sort of strong, emotional, but also a hard fighter sort of character. You seek comfort and you don't like being alone...God, I make you sound like pansy, didn't I? Maybe I should make Ciel say "Fuck it, I'm shooting Ash, right here, right fucking now." And then he went and hunted the bastard down.**

**Alois: That's be cool. So, what about me?"**

**You...you and Claude were mainly just for fillers. You're mainly used for parties, social events, and for Ciel to come to when he needs help he can't get from Sebastian.**

**Claude: I'm not going to bother asking.**

**Good. I'm tired of answering that question.**

**Ciel: So...when is the next chapter?**

**I don't know. I wrote about half of it, more or less and then my idea pond dried up. Maybe a month? More? I won't finish it before school starts up again. I don't even know HOW to finish it. Maybe I should just finish it with Sebastian getting arrest for Pedophilia and Ciel has to go live with his aunt.  
**

**Sebastian...I hate you.**

**I know. Go make me a cake. Anyway, things are really catching up to me now and days. I might of failed one of my classes, not sure yet, we're still waiting on the report card and my grandmother's on the oxygen tank and we have to feed her by injecting liquids into her stomach...ew.  
**

**I know, I know. 'Don't put off something tll tomorrow if you can do it today.' Well I have NOTHING for today.**

**Also, I'm making a new story. I have no idea what to call it yet but it's basically something around one of my many favorite shows 'Firefly', expect it has my own personal twist and a Black Butler twist, you know the deal. So far, it's working out pretty well. **

**I know, I know. I have to finish Just My Good Luck  and Black Crow Company. Personally, I might be giving up on the second one. I only have what two chapters on it? I had something in mind for it but then it died faster than my fish from Walmart. And trust me. I killed a lot of fish from there.**

**I'm only starting to read more manga lately. Just more often, really. I caught up in the Needless  manga and I watched some of the anime. The anime sucks. Pretty bad. **

**If you guys have any suggestions on what manga I should read next message me, Facebook me, tweet me...I think that's all...wait, also you can't talk to me on Youtube! All my links are in my profile at the bottom!**

**Also give me some ideas for some Anime. I'm out of things to watch. I'm mostly watching Sherlock over and over again and some That's 70 show, also some Doctor Who every now and again.  
**

**DO NOT GIVE ME BOKU NO PICO OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED! **

**Alright, I think that's all...maybe...oh also!**

**One of the main reasons why I haven't updated any chapters really is because I'm on FireFox and I'm still getting use to it. You see this is how I, SakuraTannaTakashi, write my stories.**

**First, I think of the plot and all that crap. **

**I turn on some Youtube.**

**Then I start messing around on Facebook, Aol, Twitter, and Gmail. **

**Then I'll read some manga.  
**

**Then I'll type up about ten paragraphs and then some. **

**Now rinse and repeat. :D**

**So yeah. That's how I type up my stories. But mainly Youtube. Youtube is great expect for the ads. I always listen to music on youtube because I can. Or Pandora.**

**Alright. I got nothing else to say. Hope you guys read everything and give me everything I need to make a good story. Oh, right. One last thing, I promise. I might be giving out Black Crow Company  to one of y'all. I have nothing for it expect like half a chapter and that's all I have typed up for it so I might just give up on it. If I do give one of y'all it, You MUST credit me in the beginning. Just in the beginning of each chapter.**

**That's all I'm asking. I can Beta for you if you want even though I suck with my own stories. I might do better with yours, who knows. I'll need to sleep on it.**

**Alright! THAT'S IT!**

**Bye my kitties! Thank you for You!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


End file.
